The Cleansing Protocol
The Cleansing Protocol was the first quest in The Secret Worlds Whispering Tide event. It was a ressource gathering and crafting type mission. It was finished on September 24th 2013 and isn't available any more. The mission following right after is Enter the filth. Mission Text English Screenshot wanted Deutsch Francais Image wanted Objectives Head to 580,170 in Agartha. You can reach the Filth portal (starting point) by jumping down to the left of the Seoul portal and following the branch. You can also get there from jumping off just past the Blue Mountain portal. Accept the quest from the Apparatus in front of the Filth portal, activate the Apparatus to obtain Vessels of Supernal Quicksilver. Combine the Vessel with Pure Metal in your assembly window and make Ambrosia of Supernal Quicksilver. Use the Apparatus again to turn them in for Extant Third Age Slivers, and complete the quest. Not repeatable but you can continue to use the apparatus to get Vessels of Supernal Quicksilver, and turn in Ambrosia. Get more metal by killing mobs that drop weapons or barrier potions, then disassembling the loot. Deutsche Übersetzung 580,170 in Agartha. Erreiche das vom Schmutz befallene Portal (Startpunkt) indem du neben dem Portal nach Seoul auf den darunter liegenden Ast springst. Verbinde die Vessel mit Purem Metall in deinem Crafting Fenster und mache Ambrosia of Supernal Quicksilver. Benutze die Maschine noch einmal um sie in Splitter des 3. Zeitalters zu verwandeln Nicht wiederholbar, aber du kannst den Apparat wieder benutzen um mehr Vessels of Supernal Quicksilver zu bekommen, und diese in Ambrosia zu craften. Du kannst mehr Metall erhalten wenn du Mobs tötest die Waffen oder Barriere Tränke droppen, und du diese dann im Crafting Fenster zerlegst. Traduction Francais 580,170 à Agartha. Allez jusqu'au portail souillé (début de la quête) en vous laisant tomber juste à côté du portail de Séoul puis en suivant la branche. La branche est également accessible en tombant juste après le portail vers la Montagne Noire. Combinez le Réceptacle avec du Métal pur dans votre fenêtre d'assemblage pour créer 5 Ambroisies de vif-argent surnaturel. Activez l'Appareillage du protocole de purification de nouveau pour les échanger contre des éclats. Mission non répétable mais vous pouvez continuer à utiliser l'appareillage pour obtenir de nouveaux Réceptacles de vif-argent surnaturel, et convertir vos Ambroisies. Récupérez du métal en désassemblant des armes ou des potions barrière. Next stage When the sixth container filled on 23. September 2013, the custodian spawned and fought the filth surounding the gate which openend afterwards. This mission isn't obtainable since then. The next mission was Enter the filth. Trivia The black tendrils around the portal seems to belong to a being called Dis. There are several mythological figures and places with this name: *Dis (Divine Comedy), the fictional city in The Divine Comedy that contains the lower circles of hell and alternate name for Lucifer *Dis, an alternative name for Satan *Dīs, the alternative name for Pluto (mythology) *Dis Pater, predecessor of Pluto in Roman Mythology and ancestor of the Gauls according to Roman thought *''Dís'', singular of dísir, a group of goddesses in Norse mythology Scripts Visit https://etherpad.mozilla.org/V8Q1XVCt4w For scripts and the most up to date information. It is the source of most of this information. Category:2013 Category:The Whispering Tide Category:Mission